Dendam
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Kedatangannya membuat semua orang mengingatkan mereka pada Naruto yang meninggal satu tahun lalu, apa tujuannya datang kesini dan merusak hubungan Sasuke dan Naruko. Apakah balas dendam yang diperintahkan atau pembalasan sebuah karma untuk Naruko. Sequel dari fanfic Kenapa.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Dendam

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Crime, Romance, Drama, Family, School.

Pairing: SasuMenma, ItaKyuu, slight SasuNaruko.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Lemon, Hardcore, Bahasa vulgar, Kekerasan, Death Chara.

Summary: Kedatangannya membuat semua orang mengingatkan mereka pada Naruto yang meninggal satu tahun lalu, apa tujuannya datang kesini dan merusak hubungan Sasuke dan Naruko. Apakah balas dendam yang diperintahkan atau pembalasan sebuah karma untuk Naruko.

Note: Merupakan sequel dari fanfic Kenapa, jika belum pernah membacanya maka jangan membaca fanfic ini dulu daripada tidak tau sama sekali jalan ceritanya. Thanks untuk perhatiannya. Happy SasuNaru Day 2017 moga langgeng ama Temenya yang Dobe-chan, gak telat sih ucapinnya cuma publishnya aja yang telat.

Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu semua tampak sama dimata pemuda Uchiha ini, tidak ada yang berubah dikehidupannya sejak kematian kekasihnya. Sungguh dia terpukul hingga membuat dirinya semakin arogan dan dingin, tapi dua sahabatnya juga berusaha untuk menghibur dengan berbagai ajakan, meskipun selalu mendapatkan tolakan.

Konoha Senior High School tepatnya di kelas 11-A, padahal dilain kelas sudah banyak gurunya berdatangan tapi hanya kelas ini yang gurunya terlambat datang, entah perihal apakah yang membuat sang guru terlambat lagi. Seisi kelas pun menjadi ribut dan tidak ada yang menegur untuk tenang.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka membuat suasana kelas yang awalnya ribut menjadi hening, semua keheningan itu tidak mengusik Sasuke sama sekali dia masih fokus pada lingkungan luar sekolah yang menarik dia pandangi daripada sang guru suka terlambat dengan berbagai alasan.

"Pagi Semuanya!" Kata pria itu menyapa semua muridnya, dengan lengkungan senang dari matanya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh masker putih.

"Pagi Kakashi-sensei!" Balas semua murid sambil menatap sang guru dengan kebingungan.

"Maaf terlambat tadi sensei ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Ahh... Iya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!" Kakashi Hatake berdiri tepat didepan papan tulis menghadap semua muridnya yang mulai heboh mempertanyakan siapakah sang murid baru.

"Masuklah!" Pandangan semua kelas masih tertuju pada pintu keluar kelas, bertanya-tanya seperti apakah sosok dari sang murid baru.

Tap. Tap.

Dia berhenti tepat didepan kelas, penampilannya membuat seisi kelas terpana. Rambutnya yang hitam jabrik sedikit panjang dengan iris mata ruby yang menyala, tiga garis kumis kucing yang ada dipipinya serta senyum manisnya membuat semua orang merona.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Kata Kakashi membuat pemuda yang ada disampingnya mengangguk pelan.

"Perkenalkan aku Menma Uchiha!" Kata pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya lalu berdiri tegak lagi untuk melihat reaksi teman-teman barunya.

Pandangan Sasuke langsung teralihkan saat mendengar suara yang begitu lembut membuatnya penasaran siapakah pemilik suara tersebut. Tatapan mereka bertemu tapi hanya saling menatap dan mengenal, pemuda itu seperti kekasihnya yang meninggal dulu.

"UCHIHA!" Hanya beberapanya saja terkejut mendengar nama yang tidak pernah mereka kenali.

"Sudahlah, nah Menma kau duduk di kursi samping Sasuke yang wajahnya datar itu!" Kata Kakashi menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang masih mencoba tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Baik!" Menma beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju kebarisan kanan dimana kursinya berada.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini. Silahkan buka buku bab lima!" Kata Kakashi berbalik dan mulai menuliskan sebuah kalimat dipapan tulis yang awalnya putih kini mulai diisi dengan coretan.

Onyx Sasuke masih memandang Menma, wajahnya begitu mirip tapi penampilannya begitu beda. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati kembali hidup lagi, itu terlalu mustahil terjadi.

Merasa ada yang memandang dengan intens, akhirnya Menma menatap kesamping kirinya dimana dia bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Benar dugaannya ternyata dia dipandangi dengan intens oleh pemuda disampingnya.

"Hmmp!" Sasuke tertekun saat melihat senyum dari Menma membuat pipinya sedikit merona, dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya tadi.

Menma hanya menggeleng pelan lalu kembali mencatat apa yang dituliskan oleh Kakashi dipapan tulis, sesekali menatap Sasuke yang masih saja menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

Kiba Inuzuka menatap Gaara Sabaku yang terlihat juga kebingungan, tidak mengerti apa-apa maksud kedatangan orang yang mirip sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal tersebut. Perlahan Kiba menatap kebelakang dimana Menma duduk, bukannya tatapan datar yang dia dapatkan malah senyuman ramah dan Kiba pun membalasnya sebagai senyum salam pertemanan.

 _'Siapa dia?'_ Sungguh Kiba kebingungan saat melihat kedatangan Menma, mungkin dia bisa menyelidiki kebenaran siapakah Menma Uchiha itu.

Sementara dilain pihak terlihat seorang gadis sedang menatap Menma dengan kesal, sepertinya dia mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Menma sehingga membuat tunangannya tertekun tadi.

"Naruko, sepertinya dia mirip Naruto?" Kata seorang gadis berambut merah dan meletakkan kembali kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya.

"Istirahat nanti kita selidiki dia!" Kata gadis itu menatap tajam Menma, pandangan ketidak sukaan dan benci rasanya saat melihat kedatangannya yang tidak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Kringgg. Kringg.

Bel telah berbunyi membuat semua murid membereskan perlengkapan sekolah mereka masuk kedalam tas, lalu beranjak pergi untuk ke kantin atau ke perpustakaan. Begitupun Kakashi dia sudah beranjak pergi dengan membawa buku yang tadi sudah dia rapikan, berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya.

Brak.

Meja Menma langsung dipukul oleh seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat didepan meja Menma. Seisi kelas yang mendengarnya mulai diam dan menatap penuh ketegangan.

"Jadi ini Menma yang dikatakan mirip dengan Naruto!" Kata Karin Uzumaki menatap Menma dengan seringainya.

"Naruto? Siapa dia?" Kata Menma memiringkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan, lalu menatap tiga gadis yang berdiri didepannya.

Kiba dan Gaara yang tadi ingin beranjak pergi mulai berhenti untuk melihat keadaan murid baru yang pasti akan mendapatkan kejahilan dari tiga gadis ini.

"Che. Mengejutkan, aku akan memperingatkanmu jangan dekati Sasuke, dia milikku!" Kata Naruko Namikaze menatap tajam Menma yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

Sret.

Menma berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sengit Naruko yang mulai kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap darinya. "Hahaha... Jika kau bisa merebut kekasih adikmu mengapa aku tidak!"

Seisi kelas terbelalak mendengarnya, sebuah perkataan yang memang benar adanya. Ini kali pertamanya ada yang berani dengan Ratu Sekolah, sungguh mengejutkan.

Brak.

"Apa kau bilang!" Naruko kembali memukul meja Menma untuk kedua kalinya membuat suasana kelas menjadi menegangkan.

PLAK.

Refleks Menma langsung menampar Naruko yang hanya diam sambil terkejut, tidak ada yang mencegah atau melerai perkelahian mereka. Satu persatu murid dari kelas lain berdatangan untuk menyaksikan Ratu Sekolah sedang diberikan pukulan telak dari murid baru.

"Dengar nona, aku bisa merebut Sasuke darimu jika aku mau. Semua yang dia milikki adikmu bisa aku rebut lagi darimu!" Kata Menma lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mejanya, berjalan mendekati Kiba dan Gaara yang terdiam.

"Naruko, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura Haruno mencoba menyadarkan Naruko dari keterkejutannya, merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang baru saja dapat tamparan telak.

Menma melihat keadaan Naruko dengan ekor matanya lalu menatap lagi kedepan dua sahabat itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian bisa mengantarkanku ke kantin, aku tidak tau jalan menuju kantin?" Kata Menma membuat Kiba mengangguk pelan, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Ketiga pemuda itu kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka, Kiba yang merasakan kagum hanya bisa terpana akan dia lihat tadi, seorang ratu sekolah ditampar telak oleh murid baru. Patutkah Kiba merayakan kejadian kecil tersebut.

"Wahh... Menma, aku kagum sekali denganmu!" Kata Kiba membuat Menma tersenyum senang mendengarnya, tidak mengerti mengapa teman sekelasnya malah kagum padanya.

"Iya, aku juga. Tidak ada yang berani dengan Naruko sebelumnya!" Kata Gaara yang hanya dapat anggukan setuju dari Kiba, membuat Menma memiringkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan.

"Ahh... Iya, aku belum tau nama kalian?" Kata Menma menatap Kiba yang hanya menepuk keningnya.

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka, salam kenal!" Kata Kiba yang hanya dapat senyum ramah dari Menma, lalu menatap Gaara yang hanya diam sambil menghela nafas.

"Gaara Sabaku!" Kata Gaara membuat Menma hanya swetdrop mendengar suara nan datar tanpa perasaan.

"Ahh... Iya, sebenarnya siapa gadis tadi yang berani dengan diriku?" Tanya Menma membuat Kiba tertekun mendengarnya hingga membuatnya hanya bisa terkejut senang.

"Yahh... Wajar kau tidak tau kau'kan murid baru. Gadis itu namanya Naruko Namikaze!" Kata Kiba memaklumi seorang murid baru yang belum mengetahui seluk beluk seorang Ratu Sekolah yang ditakuti berbagai sekolah.

"Namikaze, aku dengar dari ayahku nama marga itu sangat terkenal hanya beberapa orang saja yang memiliki marga itu!" Kata Menma kegum mendengarnya, sebuah nama marga yang dari dulu Menma anggap menganggumkan.

"Makanya, Naruko itu ahli dalam bela diri, dia menguasai karate hingga mendapatkan sabuk hitam!" Kata Kiba membuat Menma mengangguk pelan, sedikit kagum dengan apa yang dimilikki gadis tersebut.

"Karena itulah dia disebut sebagai Ratu Sekolah!" Kata Gaara menatap Menma yang menggeleng kepalanya.

"Ahh... Iya, tahun ini akan ada pertandingan bela diri, aku yakin Naruko akan memenangkan perlombaan itu lagi!" Kata Kiba memutar matanya malas membuat Menma kebingungan, sepertinya Kiba sudah meramalkan pemenangnya.

"Kenapa, dia selalu mendapatkan piagam dan penghargaan ditiap lomba tersebut?" Tanya Menma membuat Gaara mengangguk, tidak mempercayai perkataannya barusan.

"Iya, tiap tahun dan namanya selalu dikenal ditiap sekolah!" Kata Kiba mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Menma didepannya.

"Mungkin aku akan ikut pertandingan bela diri itu, dengan siapa aku harus mendaftar?" Semua yang ada di kantin hanya bisa diam ditempat, terkejut mendengar perkataan Menma yang menjadi petaka baginya sendiri menurut mereka.

"Ka-kau gila Menma, kau murid baru mana bisa mengalahkan Naruko!" Kata Kiba menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Gaara untuk membelikan pesanan mereka.

"Kenapa, aku juga ahli bela diri meskipun tidak sehebat Naruko." Kata Menma membuat Kiba tertekun mendengarnya.

"A-aku tidak percaya, jika kau ingin mendaftar nanti akan aku antar!" Kata Kiba sulit percaya dengan perkataan Menma.

"Terima kasih" Kata Menma menatap Kiba yang hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?" Tanya Kiba sedikit penasaran dengan ayah Menma, apakah dia mengenalnya sehingga mempunyai marga Uchiha.

"Obito Uchiha!" Kata Menma membuat Kiba semakin terkejut tidak percaya, dia juga mendengar banyak rumor tentang pria yang ditinggal mati istrinya.

"Di-dia ayahmu, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kiba tidak percaya dengan perkataan Menma, setaunya pria itu tidak memilikki anak.

"Lebih tepatnya ayah angkat!" Menma melihat keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan dua pemuda lainnya.

"Siapa dua pemuda dengan Sasuke itu?" Tanya Menma menunjuk kearah pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan pemuda yang terlihat malas hidup.

"Ahh... Mereka kekasihku dan Gaara!" Kata Kiba melambaikan tangan pada kekasihnya untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Aku tidak tau kau dan Gaara mempunyai kekasih?" Kata Menma terkejut mendengarnya, menatap Sasuke yang terlihat menakutkan ada tatapan suram tersembunyi disana.

"Iya hubungan kami selalu langgeng selama tidak ada perusak!" Kata Kiba menatap kekasihnya dan dua sahabatnya itu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kiba, Menma ini pesanan kalian!" Kata Gaara menaruh nampan yang dia bawa diatas meja.

"Terima kasih, kau tau Gaara ternyata Menma anak angkat Paman Obito!" Kata Kiba membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Menma yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hay, Puppy!" Kata Shikamaru Nara mengecup pelan kening Kiba dan duduk disampingnya sambil menatap makanan yang dipesan.

"Hay, Gaara-chu!" Neji Hyuuga mengecup pelupuk mata Gaara lalu duduk disampingnya yang hanya diam sambil menikmati makanannya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Menma, menatap penuh kebingungan. Risih rasanya dipandangi dari tadi, tapi dia harus membiasakan diri untuk mendapati tatapan intens lagikan dingin dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Ahh... Kiba aku ingin tau kapan pertandingan bela diri itu akan dilakukan?" Tanya Menma menikmati kare yang dia pesan.

"Hmm... masih lama, sekitar satu minggu lagi. Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali ingin mengikuti pertandingan itu?" Kata Kiba menguapi kekasihnya yang sedang menerima makanan kare yang dia pesan.

"Hmm... Kalian sering double-date jika berkumpul seperti ini?" Tanya Menma menatap dua pasangan yang sangat romantis didepannya, apa lagi Gaara yang malu-malu saat menyuapi Naji.

"Iya, tapi sekarang kami jarang double-date semejak...!" Kiba bungkam saat ingin mengatakan kalimat terakhir, takut jika teman semenya tersinggung.

"Aku paham!" Menma sangat mengerti dengan perkataan Kiba yang terdengar menggantung diakhir kalimat.

"Sasuke, kau mau?" Kata Menma menyodorkan sesendok kare kepada Sasuke yang hanya terdiam terkejut.

Dua pasangan itu saling bertatapan sambil berharap banyak bahwa Sasuke mau menerima suapan dari Menma. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipis saat menunggu respon panjang.

Hap.

Sasuke menerima suapan dari Menma dan memakannya dengan pelan, menompang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Hahh...!" Helaan nafas pun mereka hembuskan, akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga meskipun sikapnya masih dingin.

"Jika kau memang ikut pertandingan itu, aku dan Gaara pasti akan mendukungmu?" Tanya Kiba menatap Menma yang hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih kalian baik sekali!" Kata Menma senang, pada akhirnya dia bisa bertanding dengan ditemani seorang teman sungguhan.

"Gaara, lihat tuhh~" kata Kiba membuat pandangan Gaara teralihkan pada sebuah kursi yang sedang didudukki tiga gadis itu lagi sambil menatap kearah mereka.

"Ayo suapi Sasuke lagi Menma!" Kata Kiba menatap Menma yang hanya merona sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tidak Kiba, aku tidak mau jika dia tidak ingin!" Kata Menma melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda akibat pertanyaan bertubi dari Kiba.

"Suapi aku!" Kata Sasuke membuat Menma terkejut tidak percaya, apakah kedekatannya dengan Sasuke telah dimulai.

"Baiklah!" Menma menyuapi kare yang tadi sempat dia makan lalu menunduk lagi saat menaruh sendoknya diatas piring.

Dikejauhan Naruko yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati tunangannya yang sedang bermesraan dengan murid baru, habis sudah kesabarannya hari ini murid baru itu berani dengannya. Tadi dia ditampar lalu menggoda tunangannya yang telak-telak sudah memilikki ikatan dengannya.

"Menma!" Semua pandangan terarah kepada Naruko yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakang Menma.

"Biar aku yang urus!" Menma berdiri dari duduknya lalu berdiri tepat didepan Naruko yang terlihat kesal dan marah.

"Ternyata kau belum jera ya nona?" Kata Menma menatap Naruko yang semakin kesal, ini kali pertamanya ada murid yang berani dengannya hingga menatapnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku akan menghajarmu disini jika kau berani dekat dengan Sasuke!" Kata Naruko merasa ingin menampar dan meninju wajah Menma yang terlihat meremehkan dirinya. Apakah dia tidak tau dia sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam dalam club karate.

"Aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu disini nona!" Kata Menma memutar matanya malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Ohh... Kau mengajakku bertarung, hah?" Kata Naruko tersenyum senang mendengar ada orang yang berani mengajaknya bertarung, apa lagi murid baru yang sudah mempermalukannya tadi di kelas.

"Aku akan bertarung denganmu dipertandingan bela diri yang diadakan di sekolah ini saat festival nanti!" Kata Menma membuat Naruko semakin melebarkan senyumannya, mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Menma didepan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Ayo ladies!" Kata Naruko beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dengan dua temannya yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

Mendengar pengakuan yang tidak mengenakan telinga dari Menma membuat Kiba hanya bisa geleng kepala dan tertekun tidak percaya, seorang murid baru ingin mengalahkan seorang Ratu Sekolah yang sudah dikenal dipelosok sekolah lainnya akan kehebatannya hingga menumbangkan berbagai lawan yang paling hebat sekalipun.

"Kau gila Menma, kenapa kau mengajaknya bertarung?" Kata Kiba menatap wajah Menma yang hanya menunduk penuh penekanan.

"Hmm... Sudahlah Kiba, biarkan Menma yang memberi pelajaran pada gadis sok berani itu!" Kata Neji langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam oleh Gaara yang sedang menyuapinya makan.

"Aku ingin tau lebih kemampuan dari gadis itu, ahh... Iya Kiba, Gaara bisa kita pergi ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto sudah berdiri dari duduknya sambil menatap dua teman sekelasnya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, dahh Shika aku pergi dulu. Don't miss me!" Kata Kiba beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya bersama Gaara dan Menma.

.

.

.

Kiba menatap wajah Menma yang terlihat familiar dipandangannya, sungguh berbeda tapi kenapa pikirannya mengatakan bahwa Menma adalah sahabatnya yang meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, tapi tidak mungkin itu adalah sahabatnya bisa saja hanya kebetulan sama wajahnya. Setau Kiba sahabatnya, Naruto tidak pernah berkelahi atau pun berani menantang orang.

"Jadi Menma apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepada kami?" Tanya Kiba memecahkan keheningan sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas.

"Siapa Naruto?" Kiba dan Gaara terbelalak terkejut, perasaan sedih mulai menyelimuti perasaan mereka. Sudah lama rasanya ingin melupakan tapi tidak bisa saat perasaan kehangatan dari sang sahabat tiba-tiba muncul.

"Naruto adalah sahabat kami, dia meninggal satu tahun yang lalu!" Kiba menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap lantai koridor yang masih melangkahkan kaki ke kelas.

"Kenapa, apa sebabnya jadi meninggal?" Rasa penasaran pun semakin mendorong Menma untuk bertanya, apa yang membuat orang tersebut meninggal.

"Meninggal karena kecelakaan!" Kata Gaara tidak dapat menutup perasaan sedihnya saat sudah menyangkut sahabatnya yang meninggal.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" Menma mengingat kejadian saat dia ingin masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, dimana dia mendengar sebuah pembicaraan para gadis-gadis sedang membahas Naruko, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke adalah kekasih Naruto, tapi sudah direbut oleh Naruko!" Perasaan kesal pun dirasakan Kiba, ingin rasanya dia memukul sesuatu.

"Pantas saja tadi pagi aku mendengar gadis-gadis kelas lain membicarakan Naruko yang merebut kekasih adiknya, tidak kusangka sekejam itu sang kakak!" Menma menggeleng kepalanya pelan, merasa iba dengan nasib yang ditimpa oleh sahabat Kiba dan Gaara.

"Tidak apa Menma, terpenting Naruto sudah tenang dialam sana, dia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Naruto sudah bahagia disana bersama bibinya!" Kata Kiba berhenti berjalan lalu menatap kearah jendela yang sekolah yang terbuka lebar, langit biru yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya yang periang.

"Sakit, memangnya apa yang membuatnya kesakitan?" Entah kenapa perasaan penasaran pun semakin membuat Menma menggalinya, mencari sebuah kebenaran yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Semasa hidup Naruto, dia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kebebasan. Dia selalu dipukuli dan siksa oleh ayahnya hikss...!" Kiba menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menutupi air mata yang turun mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Menma tentu saja terperangah melihatnya sekejam itukah keluarga yang seharusnya melindungi Naruto dari bahaya, entah kenapa dia menjadi iba mendengarnya.

Koridor sekolah kini sudah sepi hanya menyisakan beberapa murid saja yang berjalan, karena mereka sekarang ada dilantai dua jadi banyak murid yang berada dilantai satu untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Hikss... Naruto itu tidak pernah mengeluh saat dipukuli berkali-kali oleh ayahnya tepat didepan kami!" Kiba mengingat jelas saat Naruto kesakitan saat disiksa oleh ayah Naruto dengan pecut yang membuat luka lembab.

Gaara hanya bisa diam sambil menenangkan Kiba yang sedang menangis pilu, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang jatuh tanpa keinginan.

"Lalu kalian melakukan apa?" Tanya Menma mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Kiba yang semakin terisak menangis.

"Kami hanya bisa diam, karena kedua tangan kami ditahan oleh bodyguard ayah Naruto!" Gaara menghela nafas lelah, mencoba menghilangkan ingatan kelam tersebut dari pikirannya.

"Lalu siapa yang menghentikannya?" Tanya Menma lagi yang hanya dapat gelengan kepala dari Gaara sebagai jawaban.

"Menma kami tau kau begitu penasaran dengan Naruto tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan banyak, karena ada beberapa fakta yang tidak kami ketahui!" Kata Gaara melihat wajah Kiba yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Menma semakin penasaran, padahal ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang ingin dia tanyakan pada dua sahabat ini.

"Semejak ginjal Naruto diambil, dia jadi orang yang pendiam dan selalu melamun walaupun selalu menebarkan senyuman agar kami tidak khawatir!" Kata Gaara yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Menma, ada sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto dari sahabatnya.

"Aku mengerti, maaf Kiba sudah membuatmu menangis!" Kata Menma yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Kiba yang sudah berhenti menangis, merasa sudah baikkan.

"Tidak Menma, aku senang ada yang mau mendengar keluh kesah kami!" Kata Kiba mencoba tersenyum sambil menahan isakkkannya, jika Shikamaru melihatnya menangis bisa dapat masalah dia.

"Ayo ke kelas!" Ajak Menma yang hanya diikuti oleh Kiba dan Gaara yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Kelas kembali dimulai membuat semua murid disibukkan lagi dengan pelajaran yang ada didepannya, tepat dikelas 11-A sang guru Iruka Hatake tengah menerangkan sebuah pelajaran kimia pada beberapa murid yang mau mendengarkannya saja.

Menma melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang asik melamun menatap keluar jendela samping kanannya, apa yang menarik diluar sana hingga sang Uchiha Bungsu itu mau berlama-lama memandanginya hingga melamun tidak memperhatikan kedepan.

"Baiklah, penjelasannya mungkin sampai disitu. Apakah ada pertanyaan?" Kata Iruka menatap murid suaminya satu-satu, jika saja ada yang angkat tangan dan bertanya.

"Hmmm... Jika begitu aku akan memberikan kalian tugas membuat makalah, kalian bisa mengumpulnya dua minggu dari sekarang. Kelompoknya aku yang menentukannya!" Perkataan Iruka membuat semua murid terbelalak, baru saja beberapa menit mendengarkan penjelasan masalah kimia dan beberapa zat asam sekarang langsung melakukan pembuatan makalahnya.

Menma hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, berharap banyak agar namanya bisa satu kelompok dengan dua sahabat itu atau tidak Sasuke juga bisa, ya hanya itu saja harapannya.

"Kiba Inuzuka dan Gaara Sabaku!" Menma melihat Kiba bersorak senang saat satu kelompok dengan Gaara, pupuslah harapannya untuk satu kelompok dengan salah satunya. Jika bisa satu kelompok tiga orang sayangnya satu kelompok cuma dua orang.

"Naruko Namikaze dan Karin Uzumaki!" Wajah kecut Menma perlihatkan saat mendengar nama itu, ingin rasanya dia menghapus nama tersebut dari daftar siswa di kelasanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Menma Uchiha!" Menma tentu saja terbelalak saat mendengarnya, apakah Dewi Fortuna sedang memihaknya mungkin doanya pada Kami-sama sudah terjawab.

"Ck!" Suara decakan kesal Naruko lontarkan pada Menma yang hanya bisa menyeringai kecil, inilah saatnya rencananya dia jalankan untuk memberi pelajaran apda gadis sok berani dengannya itu.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan catatan minggu lalu, Naruko bisa kau tuliskan?" Tanya Iruka yang hanya dapat anggukan setuju dari Naruko.

 _'Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak melirik sedikit kearah Naruko?'_ Batin Menma sesekali melihat kearah Sasuke dan Naruko melihat beberapa kejanggalan, jika Sasuke adalah tunangan dari Naruko tapi kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun tatapan.

Ingin rasanya Menma tanyakan kejanggalan yang dia dapatkan ini tapi sepertinya tidak bisa jika suasananya sudah sepertinya.

 _'Ini akan menyenangkan jika aku yang mengendalikan!'_ Batin Menma tersenyum senang, tidak sabar rasanya.

.

.

.

Menma melihat dua sahabat yang sudah pergi bersama kekasihnya masih-masing dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi, melambaikan tangannya saat sudah mengucapkan salam selamat jalan. Helaan nafas Menma lontarkan, sepertinya dia harus jalan sebab ayah angkatnya tidak kunjung datang menjemputnya.

"Menma?" Merasa namanya dipanggil Menma pun berbalik dan mendapati sebuah mobil sport hitam, terlihat Sasuke sedang mengendarainya dengan elegan dan tampan.

"Ehh... Sasuke, kau mau pulang juga?" Kata Menma mencoba basa-basi dengan orang sedingin kutub utara ini.

"Naiklah!" Perintahkah, dalam kamusnya Menma sangat tidak suka diperintah. Bukannya masuk Menma lebih memilih pergi dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah!" Kata Menma berjalan meninggalkan mobil sport mewah Sasuke yang berjalan pelan mengikutinya.

MSemua murid yang berjalan pulang sambil menatap mobil mewah Sasuke yang sedang mengekor Menma pergi, mereka hanya bisa menatap iri pada murid baru yang sudah mendapatkan perhatian pada hari pertama sedangkan mereka yang selalu berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkan hati sang Uchiha tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu dan mengajakmu ke rumahku!" Bukannya berhenti berjalan Menma malah terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku hanyalah murid baru disini, seharusnya tunanganmu itu yang kau ajak bukannya aku!" Jika bukan murid baru mungkin Sasuke sudah memasukkan Menma kedalam mobil dan menculiknya pergi untuk pergi ke rumah.

"Naik atau...!" Menma tertekun saat melihat tatapan dingin nan menusuk itu, dengan anggukan pelan Menma berjalan memasukki mobil Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya.

 _'Hahh... Bagaimana jika ayah mencariku nanti?'_ Batin Menma memandang khawatir keluar gerbang sekolah sebelum memasukki mobil sport hitam Sasuke.

Keheningan menghantui kedua pemuda yang sedang berdiam diri didalam mobil mewah tersebut, memandang dengan kebosanan keluar kaca mobil sesekali memandang kearah Sasuke yang masih fokus kedepan.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sasuke menatap kedepan saat melihat ada mobil lain yang menyalipnya.

"Kau pasti tau Obito Uchiha, nah disana aku tinggal!" Siapa yang tidak mengenal Obito Uchiha seorang pria yang sudah menjalani kehidupan penuh kesedihan.

"Hmm... Aku baru tau pria itu mempunyai anak!" Kata Sasuke tidak terkejut sama sekali, dengan kecepatan diluar batas Sasuke menyalip semua mobil yang ada didepannya.

Menma yang melihat kecepatan mobil ini semakin meningkat hanya bisa diam melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, baginya ini sudah biasa terlalu sering diperlihatkan oleh ayah angkatnya yang sudah menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatam maksimal.

"Hahh... Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Gumam Menma langsung membuat mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti secara tiba-tiba, hingga membuat Menma hampir jatuh kedepan jika tidak ditahan oleh sabuk yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, bisa tidak pelan-pelan!" Kata Menma kesal melihatnya lalu melepaskan sabuknya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Rumahmu!" Tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah rumah mewah berwarna coklat dengan dominan putih, bertingkat tiga lantai. Rumah sebesar itu ditinggali dua orang mewah sekali hidupnya.

"Lebih baik kau masuk dulu, aku ingin siap-siap sebelum berangkat denganmu!" Ruby Menma menatap kearah Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

Menma berjalan menuju rumahnya sebelum memasukkinya dia melihat ke garasi mobil yang tidak memperlihatkan mobil sang ayah, mungkin belum pulang untuk melihat keadaannya. Tanpa ucapan apa pun Menma memasukki rumahnya bersama Sasuke dibelakangnya yang langsung disambut beberapa maid didalam rumah besarnya berdiri disisi karpet untuk menyambut sang tuan rumah.

"Selamat datang Danna-sama!" Semua maid hanya bisa menyambut sang tuan muda dengan hormatnya yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Menma sebagai jawabannya.

"Sasuke kau bisa ikuti dia untuk pergi ke ruang tamu, aku akan menyusul!" Kata Menma berbalik dan menatap wajah terkejut Sasuke yang tidak biasanya diperlihatkan.

"Ahh... Baiklah!" Seketika wajah terkejutnya hilang menjadi wajah yang datar tanpa raut wajah apa pun, helaan nafas Menma lontarkan saat melihat wajah tersebut.

"Ayame-san, siapkan teh dan kue tanpa gula untuk Sasuke!" Kata Menma pada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang hanya mengangguk pelan setelah mendapatkan perintah dari Menma.

Sasuke mengikuti maid yang sedang mengantarnya menuju ruang tengah, memandang takjub dengan isi rumah yang terlohat berbeda dipandangannya. Dulu dia pernah kesini tapi tidak seperti ini suasana dan keadaan rumahnya. Tapi sekarang sudah banyak berbagai hiasan yang terpajang dari pakaian pernikahan Adat Jepang disimpan tepat didalam lemari kaca, beberapa senjata dari samurai, katana dan pecut pun ada terpasang didalam lemari kaca.

Tentu saja Sasuke memandanf takjub dulu rumah ini tidak semewah penuh barang klasik, mungkin ada beberapa perubahan setelah kematian sang istri. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa berwarna coklat mendominasi pada kayu tatami.

"Danna-sama akan kesini setelah siap-siap, jadi silahkan Sasuke-sama tunggu disini!" Setelah mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Sasuke akhirnya gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Sasuke melihat halaman samping rumah yang besar ini, terlihat beberapa tanaman bunga yang sedang menunggu untuk mekar dan juga ada bunga yang tertanam didalam pot yang telah tumbuh. Bunga Matahari itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto yang dulu pernah menanamkan bibitnya bersama dibelakang halaman rumahnya.

"Sasuke-sama, makanannya?" Sasuke tidak berbalik masih fokus pada tanaman yang ada didepannya, menatap sendu saat mengingat hal yang pernah membuatnya sakit.

"Hn!" Ayame menaruh dua cangkir teh dan beberapa makanan diatas meja kaca, lalu beranjak pergi setelah tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Naruto, apakah kau selalu mengingat tanaman yang kita tanam dulu?" Tanya Sasuke memandang kearah jendela, dimana semua tanaman yang dia lihat itu sangat mirip dengan kejadian dulu.

 **"Sasuke, dengan tertanamnya Bunga Matahari ini maka ingatlah aku selalu!"**

"Aku selalu mengingatmu Naruto!" Sasuke tersenyum tulus saat mengingat kembalu senyum hangat dan tawa tulus kekasihnya dulu, ingin rasanya dia lihat lagi tapi hanya lewat sebuah gambar belaka.

"Sasuke!" Merasa nama ada yang memanggil akhirnya Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Menma yang terlihat berbeda dipandangannya.

Dengan mengenakan celana jeans biru donker serta baru hitam yang sedikit kebesaran hingga dibahunya memperlihatkan pakaian putih yang dikenakannya, onyx Sasuke tentu saja terbelalak terkejut ini sudah kedua kalinya Menma membuatnya terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Hehehe... Ayo Sasuke kita minum dulu, baru pergi ke rumahmu!" Kata Menma terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang terkejut lagi, berjalan menuju sofa coklat dan duduk sambil mengambil pancake yang dibuatkan Ayame sang maid.

"Menma, ka-kau manis sekali!" Apa maksud dengan perkataan Sasuke tersebut langsung membuat Menma memerah seketika.

"Sudahlah, kau ingin ganti pakaian kau bisa memakai bajuku ada beberapanya ayahku membelikannya sedikit kebesaran?" Tanya Menma menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterpanaannya terhadap dirinya.

"Tidak perlu bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Menma yang sudah menetang tas dipunggungnya.

"Baiklah, Ayame-san!" Panggil Menma sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah besarnya tersebut.

"Iya, Danna-sama?" Tanya Ayame saat dipanggil oleh Menma yang sedang berdiri bersama Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pergi, jika ayah mencariku katakan bahwa aku ada di rumah teman. Jangan terlalu mencemaskan diriku?" Kata Menma yang hanya dapat anggukan pelan dari gadis didepannya yang sedang menunduk dalam.

"Baik, Danna-sama akan saya sampaikan!" Ayame beranjak pergi setelah mendapat kibasan tangan dari Menma.

.

.

.

Ruby Menma melihat sebuah rumah besar didepannya pandangannya terlihat sangat kagum dengan apa yang dilihat, menatap kearah Sasuke yang sudah memasukkan mobil sport mewahnya kedalam garasi. Berjalan menuju kearahnya dan mengajaknya pergi untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" Kata Sasuke melepaskan sepatu sekolah dan kaus kakinya dan meletakkannya keatas rak sepatu.

Menma melepaskan sapatunya saat menginjakkan kakinya diatas kayu tatami yang akan menjadi alas kakinya tersebut, menunggu Sasuke yang sedang sibuk melepaskan kaus kaki.

"Selamat datang!" Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menuju Sasuke dengan memakai cemelek putih, melihat ada kejanggalan saat anak bungsunya pulang tidak sendiri tapi berdua tapi siapakah dia mengapa membelakanginya.

"Ibu, aku pulang dengan temanku Menma Uchiha!" Menma berbalik dan mendapati wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke tengah terperangah menatapnya.

"Hah!" Mikoto Uchiha terdiam saat melihat Menma berbalik, wajah itu mengingatkannya kembali pada Naruto pemuda yang merupakan kekasih anak bungsunya.

"Na-Naruto?" Mikoto berjalan mendekati Menma sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedikit ternganga, tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang dia lihat sungguh wajah yang mirip namun asing.

"Ibu, dia Menma bukan Naruto!" Sasuke menatap mata ibunya yang mulai memanas, apakah ibunya akan menangisi orang yang mirip dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, ibu yakin ini adalah Naruto!" Mikoto tidak tau apakah perasaannya benar atau tidak tapi entah kenapa wajah itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Maaf, bibi aku Menma bukan Naruto sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau mengapa banyak yang mengatakan hal itu padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat atau tau siapa itu Naruto?" Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Mikoto dengan cepat dia hapus agar tidak disangka menangis lagi.

"Ahh... Iya, baiklah kalian pergilah nanti ibu akan membawakan teh dan beberapa makanan untukmu!" Mikoto berjalan pergi dengan perasaan sedih meninggalkan senyum sendu pada Menma yang hanya terdiam ditempat.

"Tidak apa Menma, ibuku memang seperti itu jika menyangkut kekasihku!" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Menma yang terlihat kebingungan mendengarnya.

"Bisakah aku tau banyak tentang Naruto?" Gumam Menma pelan, tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sasuke jika dia bertanya dengan lancang seperti itu.

"Tidak!" Menma tertekun saat mendengar perkataan datar namun menusuk kesyarafnya hingga membuat kakinya lemas, bagaimana caranya dia mengetahui orang yang mirip dengannya itu jika orang yang tau kebenarannya saja hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Mikoto melihat putra bungsunya telah naik kelantai dua bersama teman sekelas yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, seharusnya dia tidak perlu berkata demikian jika membuat anaknya semakin sakit hati.

"Aku pulang!" Mikoto mendengar putra sulungnya sudah pulang terdengar dari suara yang dari ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang!" Mikoto berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati putra sulungnya bersama sang tunangan yang selalu cantik dan manis seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa ibu?" Itachi Uchiha menatap wajah ibunya yang terlihat kebingungan dan cemas saat menatap ketangga lantai dua.

"Itachi, apakah ini mimpi?" Pertanyaan seperti apa itu, mengapa ibunya seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah mimpi yang tidak dapat membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

"Tentu saja tidak ibu, memangnya ada apa? Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi kebingungan saat melihat ibunya yang terlihat aneh dimatanya membuat tunangannya juga ikut memandang aneh.

"Sasuke dia datang bersama, hahh... Tidak mungkin!" Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya dengan sesal membuat Itachi langsung merangkulnya dan memapahnya menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

"Bibi Mikoto, ada apa katakan?" Kyuubi Namikaze menatap wanita yang merupakan calon mertuanya tersebut dengan kebingungan, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini masih teringat dengan kematian adiknyakah.

"Tidak, ibu ingin sendiri dulu. Ibu mau ke kamar!" Mikoto berjalan meninggalkan dua sepasang kekasih tersebut tanpa jawaban, berjalan menuju kamarnya tidak menoleh kebelakang dimana putra sulungnya sedang kebingungan sekali.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Tanya Kyuubi yang hanya dapat gelengan pelan dari Itachi sebagai jawaban bahwa dia tidak mengetahui apa pun, kebingungan dan rasa penasaran yang membuat ingin bertanya.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kau tunggu di ruang tamu aku akan siap-siap!" Kata Itachi yang hanya daoat anggukan dari Kyuubi sebagai jawaban.

Itachi berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air namun pandangannya terarah pada sebuah nampan yang ada dua buah cangkir berisikan teh occha hangat dan beberapa kue kering serta chesse cake apel buatan ibunya. Untuk siapakah semua ini, apakah rumahnya kedatangan tamu.

Sementara dilantai dua tepatnya di kamar Sasuke kini dia sudah duduk diatas lantai beralaskan karpet hitam yang lembut untuk menjadi tempat duduk mereka dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Jadi?" Menma menatap Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan seragam sekolahnya lalu meletakkannya kedalam keranjang samping lemarinya.

"Kau cari saja bahannya di internet, aku mau mandi!" Menma mendelik kearah Sasuke yang seenaknya saja mengaturnya tanpa kehendaknya, ini sudah kedua kalinya pemuda dingin ini bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Cklek.

Menma menatap seorang pria memasukki kamar yang didiaminya, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke siapakah dia mengapa membawakan nampan yang seharusnya dibawakan ibu Sasuke.

"Hmm... Dimana Sasuke?" Ternyata dugaan Itachi benar ada tamu yang berkunjung tapi siapakah dia, ini kali pertama Itachi melihatnya biasanta adiknya akan pulang mengajak dua sahabatnya untuk main game di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke sedang mandi!" Menma tidak menoleh masih terfokus pada layar laptop yang sedang dia hidupkan.

"Kau siapa?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya saat tamu tersebut mulai berani menyentuh barang-barang adiknya, dia saja tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

"Aku Menma Uchiha!" Menma menoleh pada Itachi yang terperangah melihatnya, sudah banyak orang yang menatapnya seperti itu dan akan menyebutnya dengan nama...

"Naruto!" Akhirnya Menma dapat menebaknya, ini sudah keseribu kalinya saat dia pindah ke Jepang pasti ada yang menyebutnya dengan nama itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu?" Karena terlalu sering mendengar nama yang sama dan dilontarkan pada orang yang berbeda-beda, tentu saja Menma menjadi penasarannya ingin mempertanyakannya.

"Ahh... Maaf!" Itachi langsung menaruh nampan yang dia bawa diatas meja belajar Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi dengan perasaan bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang di rumah ini?" Tanya Menma menaruh laptoo hitam milik Sasuke diatas karpet lalu beranjak untuk mengambil nampan yang ditaruh oleh sang kakak temannya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi melihat layar televisi yang begitu membosankan dipadangannya sesekali helaan nafas bosan dia hembuskan, mengapa tunangannya begitu lama didalam kamar apakah mandinya sambil masturbasi membayangkan dirinya yang sering mendesah dibawahnya. Tubuh Kyuubi bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan jika itu memang terjadi, mana mungkin tunangannya melakukan hal tersebut jika ingin pasti dia yang diperintahkan untuk mengoral penis Itachi hingga cairannya mengenai wajahnya.

"Itachi lama, aku lapar!" Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya setelah mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju dapur, mencari makanan di rumah kekasihnya yang besar lagikan mewah.

Kyuubi melihat sebuah kulkas yang tertutup berharap didalamnya ada buah berwarna merah yang akan menghilangkan rasa laparnya sementara waktu, kakinya dia langkahkan untuk mendekati kulkas hitam tersebut dan membukanya untuk memilhat apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat dia makan.

Voila, ada beberapa apel yang tersimpan inilah saatnya dia memakannya sambil menunggu tunangannya mandi yang hampir menyamai perempuan, membawa dua buah apel pergi ke ruang tamu setelah menutup pintu kulkasnya.

"Hmm... Kau kenapa Itachi?" Kyuubi menatap kedatangan tunangannya yang tidak terkira sedang berdiri dianak tangga.

Penampilannya sudah tidak seperti tadi yang memakai setelan jas resmi, kini Itachi mengenakan celana jeans hitam serta kemeja putih begitu keren hampir membuat Kyuubi terpesona sebentar.

"Ahh... Tidak, ayo pergi!" Ajak Itachi turun dari anak tangga dan melangkah menuju Kyuubi yang hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Padahal aku tadi berniat makan apel ini dulu!" Kata Kyuubi yang hanya dapat tawa pelan dari Itachi yang memaklumi tunangannya maniak apel.

"Kau bisa memakannya nanti setelah didalam mobil, kita makan bersama lewat ciuman!" Kata Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sedang mendeliknya tajam.

"Hmm..." Kyuubi menatap tidak suka pada niat Itachi yang selalu ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Sementara Menma kini dia sedang terperangah dengan apa yang ada didepannya, terlihat dilayar laptop ada sebuah wallpaper Sasuke bersama seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang memeluk mesra.

"Jadi ini Naruto!" Menma menatap penuh kekaguman saat melihatnya, apakah semanis ini orangnya hingga jadi mirip dengan dirinya. Tidak mungkin bukannya sudah dikatakan bahwa Naryto sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu.

"Kau sudah mencarinya Menma?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk dileher dan pingga untuk menutupi benda privasinya.

"Belum, ternyata Naruto manis ya!" Sasuke melihat kearah laptopnya hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Kau tidak tau bahwa kemanisan wajahnya itu hanyalah topeng!" Menma mengertukan keningnya lalu memakan lagi chesse cake apel yang sangat sayang tidak dimakan.

"Hmmm... Jadi kau yang menulisnya atau aku?" Tanya Menma mengetik sebuah kalimat pada kolom google untuk mencari bahan untuk makalah mereka.

"Hn!" Sasuke bergumam membuat Menma hanya bisa menjentikkan bahunya tidak mengerti, mengartikan bahwa Sasuke yang akan menulisnya dan dia mencari bahannya.

"Ahhh... Iya, tadi ada seorang pria mirip sekali denganmu membawakan nampan ini, siapa dia?" Tanya Menma baru mengingat untuk mempertanyakan siapakah pria yang dia lihat tadi.

"Dia kakakku!" Siapa lagi yang berani masuk ke kamarnya selain ibu dan kakaknya sedangkan ayahnya tidak pernah masuk karena sibuk.

"Wahhh... Aku sudah menduganya sangat mirip denganmu!" Menma tersenyum senang saat Sasuke sudah duduk disamping kirinya dengan mengenakan celana biasa dan baju putih.

"Kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Menma sebagai jawaban tapi mulutnya tidak berhenti menikmati chesse cake apel buatan ibunya.

"Iya, aku menemukannya dengan mudah mungkin malam ini kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat!" Kata Menma menatap Sasuke sebentar yang hanya diam sambil mengangkat alis kirinya dengan kebingungan.

"Menma!" Menma menoleh kekiri dimana Sasuke sedang duduk, ada angin apa memanggilanya seperti itu.

Cup.

Menma spontan terbelalak saat pipi gempalnya dikecup Sasuke, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga menciumanya seperti itu baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu kenapa kedekatannya begitu melebihi seseorang yang sedang pendekatan untuk menjadi teman tapi mesra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Menma menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng kepalanya, menahan rona merah yang muncul wajahnya.

"Tadi ada krim kue dipipimu!" Jawaban macam apa itu, pasti Sasuke ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk mengecup lebih dari pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menciumku, Sasuke!" Bukannya mendengarkan Sasuke malah tersenyum kecil membuat Menma terbelalak terkejut melihatnya.

.

.

.

Tengah malam telah datang membuat semua orang semakin meringkuk didalam selimut untuk mencari kehangatan, namun tidak untuk Uchiha Sulung ini dia masih terjaga sambil mencatat beberapa kalimat kanji kedalam buku yang awalnya kosong kini telah diisi dengan bebapa kalimat, Sasuke melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari layar laptopnya perlahan pandangannya mengarah pada Menma yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala terpelatuk kebawah.

Hebat juga bisa tidur sambil tidur jarang-jarang ada orang bisa gaya tidurnya seperti Menma, Sasuke melepaskan bolpoinnya lalu berdiri untuk mengangkat Menma kedalam gendongannya ala bridal style, beranjak pergi menuju kasurnya yang besar tepat berada disamping meja belajarnya.

"Hn!" Sasuke membaringkan Menma dengan sangat pelan diatas kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya agar tidak kedinginan. Mungkin nanti dia akan tidur setelah tugasnya sudah selesai semua.

Sasuke beranjak dari berdirinya sambil membawakan nampan yang telah habis dimakan Menma seorang diri tanpa mempersilahkan dirinya untuk menikmatinya, membawanya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju lantai satu dimana di ruang tamu masih terdengar suara saluran televisi.

"Ahh.. Itachi!"

Kaki Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara tidak mengenakan ditelinganya, dengan sangat perlahan dan tidak memperdulikan suara desahan calon kakak iparnya itu Sasuke berjalan ke dapur dengan wajah yang sangat datar seperti triplek. Merasa sudah biasa mendengar dan melihat pemandangan saat kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya sedang nganu di ruang tamu, Sasuke sudah kebal dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Sasuke sudah sering memergokki kakaknya bersama tunangannya itu sedang nganu dan tanggapan mereka hanya biasa saja, bukannya berhenti malam melanjutkan keadegan inti untung saja yang melihatnya adalah dirinya bagaimana jika ibu atau ayahnya bisa-bisa dua kekasih ini bisa dinikahkan hari ini juga.

"Kakak, kau melihat persedian apel dikulkas kenapa sisa sedikit?" Tanya Sasuke menatap datar kakaknya sedang duduk disofa sementara Kyuubi sedang mengoral penisnya.

"Hmm...Tadi Kyuu-chan memakannya beberapa!" Jawaban itu sudah Sasuke tebak dan benar apa adanya, sesekali Sasuke menatap kearah Kyuubi sambil menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih asik nganu, tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap nanti Kyuubi bisa mengamuk. Dengan merenggangkan tubuhnya Sasuke berjalan lagi menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya sudah ada yang tidur.

"Kakak gila apa melakukannya tiap orang tidur?" Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kakaknya selalu melakukannya seperti itu dengan Kyuubi, menikah saja belum sudah berani nganu-nganu.

Dulu dia pernah melakukannya, itu juga kelepasan karena digodai terus oleh kekasih kuningnya yang asik mendudukki atast tubuhnya, sambil menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya tidak jelas tepat dipenisnya yang sedang menegang. Jika mengingatnya kembali entah kenapa tubuh Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke melihat kearah jendela yang terbuka lebar memeprlihatkan halaman rumahnya berbagai bunga sedang bergoyang pelan mengikuti arah angin, lihatlah Bunga Matahari yang indah itu satu-satunya yang paling indah dan cantik dikelilingi bunga-bunga lain yang menjadi pengawalnya.

"Kecantikan abadi, aku tau kau abadi selamanya dihatiku Naruto!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Dendam

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Crime, Romance, Drama, Family, School.

Pairing: SasuMenma, ItaKyuu, slight SasuNaruko.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Lemon, Hardcore, Bahasa vulgar, Kekerasan, Death Chara.

Summary: Kedatangannya membuat semua orang mengingatkan mereka pada Naruto yang meninggal satu tahun lalu, apa tujuannya datang kesini dan merusak hubungan Sasuke dan Naruko. Apakah balas dendam yang diperintahkan atau pembalasan sebuah karma untuk Naruko.

Note: Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini setelah lama vakum ya :D maaf mina-san... karena banyak kesibukan di sekolah yang sungguh nyiksa batin dan pikiran akhirnya vakum setelah dapat tamparan keras dari perkataan kakak ketiga. Oke silahkan baca moga suka ama lanjutannya yaa.. sekali lagi maaf ya mina-san.

Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang membuat kelopak mata itu memperlihatkan onyxnya sesekali mata lentik itu mengerjap memastikan dia berada ditempat aman bukan dikandang buaya. Tangannya merenggang merasakan kaku pada tubuhnya setelah semalaman mengerjakan tugas yang sungguh menyiksa dirinya dan tangannya.

"Ohayo.. Menma!" Suara berat itu membuat mata pemuda ini memaksa untuk terbuka dan melihat seorang pria menaruh nampan berisikan sarapan pagi dan teh hangat untuknya.

"Ayah. Bagaimana bisa bukannya kemaren?" Obito Uchiha duduk dikasur yang ditiduri Menma lalu mengelus rambut jabrik hitam itu.

"Hmmm... iya kemaren saat pulang kerja ayah langsung menjemputmu ke rumah Sasuke!" Terjawab sudah rasa penasarannya mengapa ayahnya nekat membawanya pulang padahal jika diizinkan dia bisa menginap.

"Baiklah, ayah berangkat dulu kamu habiskan sarapannya lalu ke sekolah... ayah harap kamu tidak membuat masalah apa pun!" Beranjaknya pria itu membuat Menma kesal dengan perkataan sang ayah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sering membuat masalah.

Mata onyxnya menata pantulan dirinya yang sedang duduk diatas kasur, hatinya bertanya mengapa dia lahir ke dunia ini jika kedua orang tuanya membuangnya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah ada. Mata itu kembali sendu merasa kehidupannya bahagia hanya untuk sekarang.

Dengan beberapa kali suapan untuk mencicipi sarapan Menma beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Danna-sama?"

Tak lama seorang wanita datang dengan seragam sekolah Menma yang ada ditangannya, mungkin tuan mudanya sedang mandi jadi ada kesempatan baginya untuk membereskan sarapan pagi sang tuan muda.

Setelah menaruh seragam Menma kini wanita itu beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu dengan membawa nampan yang sudah habis dimakan.

Baru saja selesai mandi Menma tidak mendapati seseorangpun yang masuk ke kamarnya hanya menyisakan seragam sekolahnya yang tergeletak diatas kasur.

"Lihat saja akan ku ambil apa yang pernah dirampas darinya!"

Sementara dikediaman Uchiha yang tenang meskipun mulai terdengar suara suara menjanggalkan dari sebuah kamar. Terlihat Sasuke terduduk dengan wajah termenung kini sudah saatnya dirinya bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, namun pikirannya melayang pada pria yang menjadi ayah angkat Menma, siapakah Menma, mengapa bisa pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai pamannya itu bisa mengadopsi anak seperti Menma yang mirip dengan Naruto.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk diotaknya, sesekali dia berpikir ulang tentang kejadian kematian kekasihnya dan kedatangan Menma yang berselang satu tahun lewat.

"Ahhh.. I-Itachi ba-baka!" Lamunan Sasuke yang hampir menemukan fakta itu buyar saat mendengar suara desahan kakak iparnya pada pagi buta seperti ini masih sempat nganu tanpa tau keadaan.

"Kakak gila, tidak bisa apa nganu itu disaat yang tepat?" Kesal sekali rasanya mendengar suara desahan yang mengalun itu menusuk masuk kegendang telingannya.

"Hahh... Itachi lagi!" Astaga Sasuke mengira rubah itu akan berhenti tapi nyatanya minta nambah, pusing sudah kepalanya dan Sasuke lebih memilih menegur kakak gilanya itu daripada tercyduk kedua orang tuanya.

Kaki berbalutkan kaos dan sepatu itu melangkah dengan kesal kearah kamar kakaknya yang sungguh berisik seperi pasar malam, benar saja Sasuke mendengar teriakan indah bagi kakaknya tapi tidak bagi dia.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kakak pelankan suara rubahmu itu!" Sasuke mengetuk keras pintu kamar kakaknya yang kemudian mulai tenang dan tak ada suara lagi.

Sasuke melangkah beranjak pergi dari kamar kakaknya dengan perasaan kesal, ingin sekali Sasuke melapor pada ayahnya jika kakaknya sudah berani main sentuh-sentuhan disaat orang lagi sibuk tidur dan bekerja.

"Ahhh... Itachi...ngaahh!" Suara Kyuubi bukannya semakin pelan malah semakin nyaring, hampir saja Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar kakaknya itu dengan membawakan katana kesayangannya dan memenggal kakaknya tersebut.

Namun niat yang besar akan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga dia lupakan, kini dia memilih berangkat sekolah daripada kelepasan hingga membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah datarnya sesekali dia mencoba menulikan pendengarannya saat mendengar desahan Kyuubi, mengapa kakaknya itu suka sekali menggodainya seperti itu. Andai saja Sasuke bisa memiliki Naruto sudah pasti niat jahat dihatinya akan dia luncurkan untuk membalas perbuatan sang kakak.

"Liat saja nanti kau akan tercyduk kakak!" Seringai itu membuat maid yang ada dikediaman tersebut sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Onyxnya melihat ada sarapan yang sudah dihidangkan untuknya, helanaan nafas kesal kembali melayang pada pria bernama Obito Uchiha tersebut. Naruto memang dekat dengan Obito itupun karena bibinya Rin pernah menikah dengan pria tersebut, apakah mungkin Menma hanya anak pungut dari sebuah panti asuhan atau semacamnya.

"Aku harus menyelidiki misteri ini?" Sasuke beranjak setelah memakan sandwichnya yang hanya sedikit dia makan, mungkin dia dapat pencerahan saat melihat orangnya langsung. Akan Sasuke pasikan lebih dahulu apakah benar Menma benar-benar mirip Naruto atau hanya siluet saja.

"Tapi kemana aku harus menyelidiki ini?"

Sasuke kembali berpikir keras, kembali dia putar otaknya untuk mengetahui kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, dimana dia pernah melihat Obito ke rumah sakit saat kematian Naruto entah untuk tujuan apa tapi yang pasti bukan untuk menemui orang lain.

Kembali lagi Sasuke memutar otaknya apakah dugaannya benar atau salah dan apakah kini dia akan menemukan fakta baru saat kembali ke rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

Menma duduk termenung menatap langit kini dia hanya seorang diri didalam kelas, sepi dan hanya angin pagi yang menemaninya. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian itu membuat hatinya kembali sakit dan dendamnya kembali muncul. Tangannya terkepal saat merasakan peristiwa itu terjadi diotaknya, perlahan kepalanya tertunduk dan air mata itu jatuh tanpa keinginannya.

"Hmmpp... Kenapa?"

Menma masih menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan air mata itu jatuh dengan sendirinya, meluapkan emosinya yang sudah lama dia pendam dan kini dia hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil menangis.

"Kau kenapa Menma?" Spontan kepala itu terangkat dan memperlihatkan air mata yang masih belum dia hapus dari pipi tannya.

"Sa-suke!"

Sasuke yang melihat Menma menangis hanya bisa diam dan kebingungan, tangan putih pucat itu terangkat dan mengelus pipi Menma dengan lembut. Entah kenapa elusan itu dapat menenangkan perasaan galau Menma yang sempat menusuk hatinya.

"Hikss... Sasuke aku tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku?" Sasuke yang melihatnya spontan mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat didepan Menma yang masih menangis sendu, mungkin keadaan yang membuat Menma jadi ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya di panti asuhan atau dibuang. Tidak ada yang tau.

"Tenang Menma percayalah Tuhan akan adil padamu!" Menma langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menangis dipelukannya, sesekali terisak merasakan betapa pahitnya ujian dunia yang dia rasakan.

 _'Naruto!'_ Sasuke memeluk erat Menma, entah kenapa perasaannya sedang dekat dengan kekasihnya yang pernah dulu meninggal karena kecelakaan, tangan itu terangkat dan mengelus kepala itu dengan lembut.

"Mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku, Sasuke?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Menma dan sekali lagi air mata itu dia hapuskan agar merasakan tenang.

Cup.

"Hmmpp!" Menma terdiam saat bibirnya dikecup lembut oleh Sasuke, air mata yang tadi mengalir kini berhenti dengan sendirinya ada ketenangan yang dia rasakan saat bersama Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan menatap wajah Menma yang sudah mulai tenang dari tangisannya namun sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Kau jangan sedih lagi, Menma!" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali kekursinya tepat disamping Menma.

"Pagi!" Suara itu membuat Menma tersenyum senang kedua teman barunya datang dengan kedua kekasihnya.

"Wahh. Wahh. Menma kau terlalu pagi datangnya lihatlah aku dan Shika saja baru datang!" Perkataan itu membuat Menma hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, mencoba menutupi rasa sakitnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Neji yang tadi diam melihat sahabatnya gundah mulai angkat bicara, iba juga melihat sahabatnya yang terus menerus galau karena masa lalu.

"Tidak ada" seringai itu muncul dibibir Sasuke membuat orang yang ada disana kebingungan dan tidak mengerti apa saja yang mereka lakukan berdua tadi.

"Ayo Shikamaru kita pergi!" Kata Neji setelah mengecup kening Gaara yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kelas kekasihnya menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya puppy!" Shikamaru mengelus kepala Kiba lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas tersebut bersamaan dengan Neji.

"Kalian romantis sekali haha!" Menma yang melihatnya hanya bisa ikut senang, bagaimana tidak kedua temannya bermesraan didepannya.

Kiba yang merasa terpuji hanya bisa memerah malu dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi tepat didepan meja Menma begitupun Gaara yang hanya diam.

Sementara dilain tempat terlihat Naruko bersama kedua temannya sedang berdiri memojokkan seorang pria yang dikenal tau tentang Menma.

"Katakan dari mana Menma mengetahui semua itu, pasti kau kan yang memberitahunyakan, Sai?" Naruko hampir saja ingin membunuh pemuda ini jika dia tidak ingat pemuda ini sepupu jauh teman sekelasnya.

"Bukan aku!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu ketiga gadis itu meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dengan perasaan kesal dan marah, kedua temannya hanya bisa mengikuti menuju kelas.

"Akhhh... Menma!" Naruko berhenti berjalan dan memperlihatkan gunting yang dia pegang, matanya menyalang merasakan amarah luar biasa.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kirimkan surat atas nama Sasuke untuk pergi menuju kebelakang sekolah!" Karin yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan temannya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya diatas kursi tepat didepannya ada sembilan anak buahnya yang diam ikut menatap.

"Aku dapat perintah langsung dari atasan kita!"

Suara berat itu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan lemas, kesembilan anggota dengan ketua mereka hanya bisa diam saat melihat gambaran dari proyektor yang mereka saksikan didepan mereka.

"Aku ada tugas untukmu, Itachi dan juga kau Sasori bersama Deidara!"

Tiga orang yang dipilih tersebut mengangguk dan mulai menyiyakan perintah sang ketua yang mutlak mereka kerjakan.

"Tugasnya akan kita lakukan besok, akan aku katakan padanya bahwa ini semua mulai direncanakan!" Beranjaknya sang ketua kedelapan anggota itu pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang hanya menyisakan kegelapan dalam ruangan.

Diluar ruangan seorang wanita berjalan mendekati sang ketua dan memeluknya dari belakang "Pein, kau yakin semua dendam kita akan kita serahkan pada anak itu?"

Pein berbalik dan mendapati wanita yang dia cintainya yang sudah dia nikahi menatap cemas kearahnya, perlahan tangan itu mengelus pipi putih itu agar istrinya tidak merasakan khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Tenang saja Konan yakinlah dendam anak itu jauh lebih besar daripada kita!" Perginya sang suami membuat mata Konan menjadi sendu, hatinya hanya bisa berharap banyak pada anak yang akan menerima dendam mereka semua.

Pein berjalan menuju keluar ruangannya yang tertutup tersebut dan mulai melepaskan jubahnya, kakinya melangkah menuju belakang perusahaannya yang kini sudah ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

Tepat dibelaang pria itu kini Pein sudah berdiri dengan membawakan berita baik, hatinya berdegup senang dan bertanya apakah bisa dendamnya terbalaskan.

"Kau tenang saja Pein dendam dan sakit hati kita pada keluarga Namikaze akan terbalaskan!" Pria itu menggunakan topeng spiral, membelakangi Pein yang hanya tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah perintahkan mereka untuk bergerak secara diam-diam!" Pein berucap membuat pria spiral itu menatap penuh keyakinan.

"Jika anak itu bisa dikendalikan maka dendam dan sakit hati akan terbalaskan untuk membunuh keluarga Namikaze!" Pria spiral itu tidak sabar rasanya melancarkan aksinya pada keluarga yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Kau juga harus bergerak Pein jangan mengandalkan anak buahmu!" Setelah memberikan pelan anggukan pada orang tersebut, Pein pun pergi meninggalkan pria spiral ini dengan hati puas dan sangat senang bahwa tujuannya akan tercapai nanti.

"Kau akan lihat nanti Minato!"

.

.

.

Seorang pria tengah asik mengerjakan berkas kerjaannyannya yang mulai menumpuk, pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze'corp ini terdiam saat melihat sebuah gambar terjatuh dari salah satu tumpukan berkasnya. Minato mengambil gambar tersebut dan mendapati putri kesayangnya sewaktu kecil tengah tersenyum senang bersama Naruto anak bungsunya.

Minato langsung menaruh gambar tersebut didalam laci kerjanya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Permisi Minato-sama!"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya Minato hanya bisa mempersilahkan seorang wanita masuk dengan membawakan surat untuknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang wanita itu menaruh surat tersebut beserta berkas yang akan ditanda tangani sang pemimpin perusahaan. Kemudian wanita itu beranjak tanpa suara meninggalkan Minato yang hanya terdiam melihat surat didepannya.

Minato melihat surat tersebut yang tidak ada alamat pengirimnya dan namanya, surat ancamankah atau sekedar surat flame untuk perusahaannya. Karena penasarannya Minato membukanya dan mendapati sebuah kalimat yang mengejutkan hatinya.

 _'DIA KEMBALI UNTUKMU!'_

Otak Minato berpikir siapakah dia yang dimaksud surat singkat ini, hatinya mulai gelisah dan cemas. Tidak mungkinkan dia yang dimaksud itu adalah dia yang sudah mati. Bukan pasti bukan dia, mungkin hanya ancaman untuk perusahaannya dan mencoba membuat dirinya terpuruk dengan kalimat singkat itu.

Srek. Srek. Srek.

Minato menyobek kertas tersebut dan membuangnya di bak sampah tepat disampingnya, hatinya berdegup kencang saat mengingat kalimat tersebut.

"Siapa dia?"

Memikirkannya lagi membuat kepala Minato sakit. Mata saphire itu mendelik dengan kesal, mungkin ini bukan sekedar ancaman perusahaan tapi juga ancaman baginya dan keluarganya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang dengan suara berat dan suram.

"Mulai penjaga di rumah dan sekolah Naruko!"

Berakhirnya suara itu Minato beranjak keluar ruangan untuk melancarkan rencananya agar dapat mengancam balik sang pengancam.

.

.

.

Menma melihat sebuah surat yang berterakan nama Sasuke namun ada yang aneh tulisannya sedikit berbeda meskipun kalimat surat itu sangat singkat. Sekali lagi Menma memandang Sasuke yang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat pulang.

"Kau mau aku antar Menma?" Spontan Menma menyembunyikan surat yang diberikan seseorang yang ngakunya sebagai Sasuke itu kedalam laci.

"Tidak Sasuke tadi aku ditelpon ayah untuk menunggunya sebentar lagi!" Menma beranjak untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya kebingungan.

Menma berjalan menuju belakang halaman sekolahnya dan mendapati tiga orang gadis yang dugaannya tepat bahwa yang mengirimnya surat bukanlah Sasuke.

"Wahh... kau datang juga ya Menma!" Menma mendapati Naruko yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan memegang sebuah gunting.

"Hmm...!" Hati Menma yakin jika ketiga gadis didepannya ini mempunyai niat jahat padanya, apakah dia harus diam menerima perlakuan ketiga gadis ini atau melawan. Mungkin bagian terakhir bisa dia gunakan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Menma berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu dengan helaan nafas lelah.

"Berhentilah mengerjai anak yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku!"

Naruko yang melihatnya langsung berlari dan mencoba menusuk punggung Menma dengan gunting yang dia bawa namun dengan tenang Menma menepis serangan brutal tersebut.

Duk.

Menma memukul tengkuk Naruko hingga gadis itu pingsan, kembali onyx itu menatap tajam kedua gadis yang tadi hanya terdiam tak bergeming. Sekali lagi menatap kearah Naruko yang pingsan, mungkin jika dia tidak bertindak sudah pasti dirinya luka-luka dan menimbulkan masalah baru dengan kepala sekolah hingga melibatkan ayahnya.

"Bawa ratu kalian ini, jika kalian masih melakukan hal ini padaku atau orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan diriku... Nasib kalian akan seperti Naruko!"

Suara berat itu membuat Sakura dan Karin sedikit bergidik ketakutan, lalu langkah itu beranjak pergi sehingga menyadarkan dua gadis itu untuk membantu Naruko bangun.

"Ayo kita berutahu ayahnya Naruko?" Kata Sakura setelah memapah Naruko yang mendapat anggukan dari Karin yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan temannya tersebut.

Karin dan Sakura memapah Naruko hingga ke parkiran sekolah membaringkan gadis itu di kursi jok belakang, entah bagaimana reaksi ayah dari Naruko saat melihat keadaan gadis yang dia sayangi dan dicintai ini pingsan. Mungkin tindakan ayah Naruko adalah perketet penjagaan untuk sang anak.

Dilain tempat terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menyiapkan makan malamnya dengan perasaan senang, entah perasaan apakah yang membuat wanita itu begitu senang.

"Kyuubi?"

Pemuda yang sedang asik duduk dengan wajah datar itu hanya bisa bergumam, entah kenapa dia merasakan dirinya di rumah tersebut seperti kehilangan sosok seseorang yang dia rindukan sekarang.

"Tidak sabar rasanya ibu menunggu pernikahanmu dengan Itachi besok!" Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut Kyuubi yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ibunya menuju keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Kushina mengerti bagaimana perasaan anaknya itu tapi tidak seharusnya Kyuubi memikirkan hal lain kecuali pernikahan yang besok akan berlangsung. Mungkin anaknya membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk menerima keadaan.

"Bibi Kushina tolong!" Mendengar suara yang familiar Kushina langsung mematikan kompor yang sedang dia gunakan dan melepaskan celemeknya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju pintu depan.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan Naruko?" Wanita itu kalang kabut saat melihat putri kesayangannya pingsan, apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dia tadi pingsan setelah dipukul anak baru!" Kushina tidak mengerti kenapa anaknya bisa pingsan dengan orang lain. Dulu ada yang bisa membuat Naruko bisa pingsan, apakah itu adalah dia.

Kushina membaring putrinya ke sofa dan kembali menatap dua gadis tersebut dengan senyum tulusnya "Terima kasih, sekarang kalian boleh pulang!"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari dua gadis tersebut kini Kushina hanya bisa termenung kembali mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu dimana Naruko dan Naruto berkelahi karena perbedaan pendapat, saat Naruko ingin menyerang langsung Naruto mengelaknya dan memukul tengkuk Naruko hingga pingsan.

"Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin!" Kushina menatap tidak percaya ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan putrinya dengan mudah, siapa anak itu katanya murid baru tapi mengapa berani sekali dengan anaknya.

"Hmmm... Mama!" Gadis itu terbangun membuat sang ibu yang tadi melamun menjadi tersadar dan mencoba untuk bangun membantu sang anak untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruko?" Terlihat betapa khawatirnya wanita itu pada gadis kesayangannya, kecemasannya sangat membesar hingga wanita itu hanya bisa memeluk dan menangis sambil memeluk sang anak.

"Tenanglah mama aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Naruko tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir sehingga dia hanya bisa menenangkan wanita yang dia sayangi itu dengan elusan dan pelukan hangat.

Kushina hanya bisa terisak dipelukan Naruko, dia dengan susah payah membuat anaknya itu menjadi sempurna agar bisa dimiliki seutuhnya oleh si bungsu Uchiha yang juga sempurna. Dia juga rela membiarkan putranya meninggal demi putri kesayangannya tersebut, semuanya dia biarkan alur yang mempermainkannya hingga dia terobsesi untuk menjadikan anaknya menjadi sempurna hingga sekarang.

Namun jika anaknya pingsan atau luka sedikit saja entah mengapa dia merasa gagal menjadikan anaknya sempurna, makanya dia hanya bisa menangis berharap anaknya tidak cacat sedikitpun.

"Mama sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, ayo aku temani memasak?" Setelah merasakan tenang Kushina hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti putrinya untuk melanjutkan masakannya tadi.

.

.

.

Terlihat Menma sedang asik menikmati cemilannya ditemani dengan kucing kesayangannya yang mengeliat ingin dielus, tentu Menma yang melihatnya hanya bisa merasakan gemas dan mengelus kucing itu dengan perasaan gemas.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Spontan tubuh yang tadi asik tiarap kini mulai bangkit dan berlari turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui sang ayah yang sudah pulang dari kerja lemburnya, dugaannya benar bahwa yang datang ke rumah adalah ayahnya.

"Ayah membawa apa?" Merasa ada yang janggal ditangan sang ayah, Menma pun berjalan memeluk ayah kesayangannya dan melihat surat undangan yang familiar dimatanya, mengapa demikian karena onyx itu melihat lambang berbentuk kipas dengan warna merah dan putih.

"Hmmm... surat dari keluarga Uchiha, kau yang membacanya Menma!" Seperti orang yang tidak perduli Obito menyerahkan surat tersebut dengan perasaan malas, kemudian beranjak ke sebuah sofa setelah melepaskan sepatu kerjanya.

"Hmmm...?" Menma membuka surat itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran, berjalan mendekati sang ayah lalu duduk tepat disebelah Obito yang masih asik memilih acara televisi yang menarik dimatanya.

"Ahhh... surat undangan acara pernikahan Itachi dan Kyuubi, waktunya besok ayah... wah sempat ya, besok aku libur ayah!" Kata Menma bersemangat membuat Obito mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah besok kita akan menghadiri acara pernikahan itu, untung saja Kyuubi jika adiknya jangan harap ayah mau datang kesana!" Obito beranjak membuat Menma kebingungan dengan sikap ayahnya yang mulai aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Hmmm... Besok ayah janjikan bisa berangkat ke pernikahannya Itachi dan Kyuubi?" Kata Menma kembali melihat surat undangan yang ada ditangannya.

"Iya, Menma!" Obito hanya bisa pasrah dengan permintaan anak angkatnya itu. Kembali Obito melanjutkan acaranya untuk membersihkan diri setelah seharian duduk dan menatap lembaran kerja.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya besok akan seru!" Bergegas Menma menuju kamarnya dan mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya, entah pesan apa yang dikirimkan oleh Menma kepada seseorang itu.

Dilain tempat terlihat Kyuubi termenung menatap dirinya dipantulan kaca, hatinya terasa hancur dan besok adalah hari kebahagiannya tidak seharusnya dia bersedih seperti ini, namun apa dikata hatinya terlalu sakit jika orang yang diinginkan untuk memberikan cincin persembahan nanti tidak ada lagi didunia ini.

Seharusnya dia melihat malaikat kecilnya yang akan menyaksikan pernikahannya nanti akan membawakan kotak cincin dengan sepasang cincin lingkaran emas yang dihiasi berlian kesukaannya, sekali lagi Kyuubi meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu.

"Hikss... Akhh!" Kyuubi terisak mengingat kejadian pahit itu, sungguh hatinya tidak rela rasa sakit itu adiknya yang merasakan dan mengakibatkan hilangnya nyawa sang adik. Ingin hatinya berteriak dengan dunia bahwa keadilan tidak pernah memihak pada adiknya.

"Kyuubi?" Suara berat itu membuat Kyuubi mendongakkan kepalanya namun kembali menundukkannya saat melihat calon mempelai suaminya sudah ada didepannya.

"Itachi, aku ingin adikku ada disana hikss... Aku ingin dia mengatarkan cincin itu bukan orang lain dan aku sudah berjanji padanya!" Itachi merasakan betapa sedihnya hati Kyuubi tapi apa yang dapat dia perbuat, orang yang diinginkan Kyuubi sudah tidak hidup lagi didunia ini. Bagaimana bisa dia mengabulkan permintaan calon istrinya yang aneh padahal belum ngidam dan belum hamil.

"Tapi Kyuubi-" perkataan Itachi terpotong saat Kyuubi berucap dengan nada keras.

"Aku tau Itachi tapi aku ingin itu saja... Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa mengabulkan janji yang dia inginkan itu hikss...!" Itachi merasa kebingungan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengabulkan permintaan aneh calon istrinya ini.

Greb.

Itachi hanya bisa memeluk Kyuubi yang mulai terisak dalam pelukannya, sesekali memukul dadanya agar merasakan sakit yang sama. Kini Itachi hanya bisa diam dan mengelus kepala Kyuubi dengan lembut, otaknya hanya bisa dia putar agar mendapatkan ide untuk mengabulkan harapan Kyuubi yang dapat dia penuhi. Onyx itu membulat dan kini dia mendapatkan ide yang dapat membuat Kyuubi merasakan bahagia lagi.

Cup.

Kyuubi terdiam saat bibirnya dikecup oleh Itachi dan melepaskannya yang kemudian beranjak tanpa sepatah katapun, tangisan yang telah hilang kini menyisakan sedikit kebingungan yang besar. Mengapa Itachi pergi seperti orang kegirangan begitu.

Terlihat Itachi berjalan dengan gumam senang berjalan menuju sebuah telpon rumah dan mencoba menelpon seseorang yang kini dapat dia andalkan saat pernikahan dia dan Kyuubi nanti. Hati Itachi sangat senang dan bahagia saat mengingat hal tersebut entah kenapa dia tidak sabar rasanya saat menunggu keesokan hari.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Itachi menunggu telpon diseberangnya segera mengangkat dan menjawabnya dengan cepat agar hatinya tidak gelisah seperti ini.

"Hallo. Haku?"

"..."

"Iya, aku butuh bantuanmu besok. Kau bisa menolongku kan?"

"..."

"Terima kasih, sebagai hadiahnya nanti akan kuberikan kau tiket untuk berlibur ke pantai!"

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Singkat tapi Itachi merasa sangat puas dengan jawaban dari temannya tersebut, hatinya sangat meyakini bahwa besok Kyuubi benar-benar akan terlihat bahagia sekali dan mulai bersemangat lagi untuk hidup bersamanya. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Itachi dan beranjak pergi untuk menenangkan rubah kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih Kami-sama!"

.

.

.

Matahari pun mulai menyinari bumi yang gelap membuat pemuda yang asik tertidur itupun terbangun saat merasakan tirai yang menutupi kamarnya terbuka dengan lebar. Lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulutnya saat mimpi indahnya diusik oleh sinar matahari yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya bersama pangeran berkuda hitam.

"Menma bangun bukannya kau ingin hari ini segera berangkat ke pernikahan Itachi dan Kyuubi?" Kata Obito mencoba membangunkan Menma dengan lembut menepuk pelan pipi tan itu.

"Ahhh... Iya!" Menma langsung terbangun dari tidurnya saat mengingat pernikahan dari teman kakaknya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Selesai mandi kau kenakan setelan tuxedo putihmu ya, Menma?" Kata Obito beranjak meninggalkan kamar Menma setelah melihat maid di rumahnya berdiri dengan membawakan bungkusan pakaian tuxedo untuk Menma kenakan nanti.

"Iya ayah!" Kata Menma sedikit keras dari kamar mandi yang hanya bisa mengiyakan tanpa bisa membantah.

"Nanti kau bantu Menma mengenakan setelan tuxedonya?" Perintah Obito kepada maid itu yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan takut.

Obito beranjak meninggalkan lantai dua dan menuju ke lantai satu untuk menyiapkan mobil yang akan dia kenakan nanti bersama Menma.

Drtt. Drtt. Drtt.

Merasa handphonenya bergetar Obito langsung mengambilnya dari kantong celana setelannya dan mengangkatnya dengan perasaan malas.

"Hallo"

"..."

"Menma?"

"..."

"Baiklah ini demi dia!"

"..."

Obito beranjak setelah menutup percakapan singkatnya dengan seseorang ditelponnya, mungkin saat dipernikahan nanti akan ada banyak kejutan tidak disangka bahwa takdir dengan cepat mulai beraksi. Mungkin dia harus jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak kesayangannya itu.

"Hahhh... apakah ini sudah dimulai?"

Kaki tegap itu melangkah menuju garasi mobil untuk menyalakan mobilnya sambil menunggu Menma yang masih berpakaian.

Obito menatap kembali wallpaper handphonenya terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat panjangnya tengah tersenyum senang sambil bersanding dengan dirinya dialtar pernikahan. Lihatlah betapa cantiknya wanita tersebut mengenakan pakaian pengantin adat Jepang yang sangat pas dikenakannya, ingin rasanya Obito menangisi kenangan indah itu.

"Ahhh... Iya Ayame-chan akan aku ingat!"

Suara itu menghilangkan lamunannya dan segera dia menyimpan handphonenya, tidak lama Menma masuk ke dalam mobil menggunakan setelan tuxedo putih yang memang pas dikenakan oleh Menma.

"Nah, Menma setelah sampai nanti akan ada seseorang yang menjemputmu jadi ikuti saja dia!" Kata Obito mulai menjalankan mobilnya tanpa menatap kearah Menma.

"Siapa ayah?" Menma bingung siapakah orang yang dimaksud ayahnya, apakah ibu baru yang siap menikah dengan pria disebelahnya ini.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau siapa dia!" Bukannya mendapat jawaban yang pasti malah jawaban yang tidaj pasti baginya, sungguh ayahnya ini sulit sekali untuk membongkar rahasia untuk dirinya.

Menma hanya bisa diam sambil menahan badmood pada ayahnya yang sangat sulit diajak kerjasama dalam menyembunyikan rahasia, ingin rasanya dia memojok ayahnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tapi dia tidak berani melawan orang tua.

Onyxnya melihat beberapa tamu yang sudah datang ke pernikahan mewah itu, entah sejak kapan persiapan pernikahan itu dilakukan tapi sangatlah menakjubkan saat melihat hiasan yang terpajang disudut ruangan pernikahan tersebut, sungguh kaya yang melakukan persiapan pernikahan ini. Menma hanya bisa memandang takjud lewat kaca mobil ayahnya yang kemudian berhenti didepan pintu depan utama.

Dengan elegan Menma keluar bersama ayahnya, baru saja Menma ingin mengajak Obito masuk bersama namun dia disuruh untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Dengan perasaan kesal dan menambahkan badmood Menma berjalan memasuki pintu kaca utama gedung pernikahan itu, lihatlah didalamnya begitu banyak tamu yang hadir.

"Menma?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Review please

Makasih sudah nunggu ya :)


End file.
